Computing devices such as digital cameras or cellular telephones are often used to take digital pictures. These digital photographs are typically stored on a computer. Frequently, a user of the digital camera takes many pictures over a period of time and then stores these digital photographs on the computer without organizing the digital photographs. This process may be repeated any number of times, resulting in many digital photographs being stored on the user's computer in a disorganized fashion.
It is often extremely time consuming to organize digital photographs, especially in light of the volume of digital photographs taken and then stored on a computer. There remains a need to facilitate the organization of digital photographs.